something permanent
by coolwritingmonster
Summary: As they lay tangled on the couch after a movie, Kendall snoring soundly in Logan's lap, the brunette lets his mind drift. Maybe, Logan lets himself think – for once, that this could be the start of something permanent. /short drabble/kogany sweetness/


**A/N: I know I know, I'm terrible for not updating in nearly a month hahaha. Sorry to disappoint ya all but the longer fic is still in the works, so to pass the time, here's another short drabble. Hope you all will enjoy it! (:**

Logan doesn't let himself think much.

Because when he does, nothing really good comes out of it. He's almost _always_ disappointed because it _never_ does turn out the way he thinks and imagines it would. If he doesn't think about it at all, maybe it would finally work out the way he wants it to.

(It never does.)

Or at least, avoid the crushing disappointment that comes along with it.

(It never works that way either.)

Which is why Logan refuses to think that it might actually work out, for him to build something _permanent_ with the blonde he's been eyeing for the past hour. Because he _really really_ wants it to, and if it doesn't, he doesn't know how he'll be able to get pass the gut-wrenching sense of loss he _knows_ he'll feel.

-/-

By all means, Logan isn't a serial dater. But he has his fair share of "dates", which usually don't get past the "hi, what's your name" stage since the brunette seems to get tongue-tied and wobbly-kneed most of the time in front of people, especially attractive people who _want _him. His friend, James, thinks it's probably the dimples that attract people to Logan like flies to dung.

(Logan just figures it's not that nice to be compared to dung, even if it's a compliment.)

Either way, Logan usually _doesn't_ make the first move – not that he wants to in the first place.

Which, scarily enough, this time round, he wants to. He wants_ him_ more than anything else he ever wanted before – not even that Phoebe Nachee book he got for his 16th birthday (it's _close_ though).

The blonde object of his affections stands at the other end of the teen club – which is really just a place for teens to hang out and dance, talking to a short Hispanic dude wearing a helmet. He really wants to judge the Hispanic for wearing a helmet, but with a best friend who talks to his _comb,_ Logan figures he doesn't have the right. What he does judge though, is the tanned hand currently resting on _his_ blonde's jacket-covered arm.

Logan grips his drink tightly as he stares a hole in their direction. At least, until his vision was obstructed by a mop of brown hair and then the face of his _very_ annoying best friend.

"Heya Logie, whatcha' doing?"

"About to smash your face in, James." The brunette mumbles, before shoving James off the chair. He refocuses on the blonde and finds him at the same spot, only this time staring straight at him. Logan flushes red from his neck to his entire face and ducks his head down in embarrassment.

"I see what's going on now, little Logie's got a crush huh?" James smirks, giving Logan a knowing look. "Shut up, James." Logan hisses, feeling his face flame up even more.

James throws his head back and laughs, making Logan glare at him. "Well, don't look now, but your crush's heading over. I probably should go… ooh I see a hot girl, bye Logan! Go get your man!"

"James! James! JAME- Oh hi there." Logan smiles sheepishly at the blonde and finds himself immediately entranced by his beautiful emerald eyes. Up close, the blonde is even more gorgeous than he thought – with tuffs of blonde hair sticking up adorably, green eyes glittering with amusement and a scruffy five o'clock shadow that amps up the attractiveness. Not that he wasn't attractive enough on his own.

"Hey, I'm Kendall." Kendall grins at him, all teeth and dimples and Logan feels the breath knocked out of him. That grin_ should_ be illegal.

He feels a stupid grin spreading across his face to match Kendall's. Logan knows he probably looks like a fool smiling like that, but if the stars in Kendall's eyes are anything to go by, the blonde doesn't care – Logan doesn't either.

"Hi." Kendall repeats, his eyes firmly glued onto Logan's.

"Hi." Logan parrots, because really, he can't focus with green eyes baring so intensely into his own.

-/-

Logan doesn't let himself think much.

With Kendall, there wasn't really a need to. Everything comes so _naturally_ to them, he sometimes wonders if Kendall is _even_ real. To this, the blonde comes up with many ways to assure Logan that he is _very very_ real. Kendall's _really_ quite persuasive if he wants to be.

As they lay tangled on the couch after a movie, Kendall snoring soundly in Logan's lap, the brunette lets his mind drift.

Maybe, Logan lets himself think – for once, that this could be the start of something permanent.


End file.
